monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 7 - Fighting Fire with Fire
CHAPTER 7 Fighting Fire with Fire & My Little Sister’s Favorite readied my repaired Shinzo. Shinzo is new now. Shinzo lost its blade placement, because its new placement is in the middle of the blade, and it has a new cannon mode, where it can charge and attack with a blast attack. I now wore Konton, my Chaotic gloves, as an accessory to my blade. Kira then unlocked her blade. Her LS, named “Hiryu Talon”, was crafted from the hardened scales of an Akantor that were left marinated in a cauldron of lava mixed with coal. The coal is how she left some monsters burning. With a draw of her LS, lava particles start coming out in small quantities, and swarm around HT. We both ready our stances. The horn sounds. The pressure of the area rises. I suddenly feel distorted. I feel a bit numb, but Kira is surviving through this. “Rule #1 of areas: Make sure you prepare yourself for harsh conditions. You’re not quite doing well with this heat.”, Kira says. I then drop to my right knee. “Refresher!”, I shout as I surround myself in a light blue sphere, and I regain my posture. “Let’s go!”, I shout as Kira starts running towards me to try and deal the first strike. With a quick step, I dodge her attack. “Whoa. You’ve been training hard. But it seems you won’t hold on for as long as you like.”, Kira says. “Ugh… Damn it… I knew this is gonna be a tough fight…”, I say as I almost collapse. As soon as I collapsed, father came into my mind. “Sol! What are you doing!?”, Magnus asks. “I… lost…”, I reply. “Not yet, you haven’t!”, Magnus objects. “But I can’t survive… This terrible heat…”, I reply again. “Remember, you have my two gifts. The Eye of Death, named “Shinime”, and the Heart of Dai Tenshi, named “Junjo”.”, Magnus says. “You’re… right.”, I reply once more. “Dad, Junjo is a bit inactive at the moment, so I’m gonna have to use… Shinime.”, I say. “Very well then, my son. It’s your choice. After all, Death and the Archangel once owned these things, but they entrusted those to me. After I defeated Death, I became the next Death. And the Archangel gave me the heart as a dying gift. I gave the late Death’s eye to you, and also the heart of the late Archangel. So basically, you are an image of Death and the Archangel.”, Magnus replies. “Are you gonna come back to this world?”, I ask Magnus. “Hmm… If possible, then I would. You are my son, after all. Now go and beat my student…”, Magnus replies. “I will… Father.”, I reply as well. As soon as I wake up, the count was at 8. I was able to wake up this time, but I felt different. My red eye was more powerful than before. And so was my blue heart. I then knew how my powers worked. I resisted both my powers, which was why I sometimes lost consciousness. Now that I have accepted them, I am different now. “Hm? I feel the pressure rising again. Are you gonna collapse again?”, Kira asks me as she wants to seriously fight me, and is concerned about my condition. “I’m fine.”, I respond as I start absorbing lava particles. Then, my red eye gets covered in a black flame. Kira is surprised by what’s happening. “So your full potential has now been unlocked. Let’s do this!”, Kira shouts as she starts gathering more flames into her LS. Shinzo starts wrapping itself in black flames. “I show you… the ‘Black Heart’… “Kuroi Shinzo”!”, I shout as Shinzo explodes with black flames. “Hiryu! The heat is your ally. It is also your resource. It will provide your power in battle… Awaken! Hinokami!”, Kira shouts as the lava combine with the sword, making the sword longer. Hinokami, the flame-controlling LS, is one of the “Sacred Weapons” created by Magnus. The Sacred Weapons were created to vanquish the source of the virus while Magnus was still alive. The other Sacred Weapons are “Eisener Stolz”, the unstoppable dual blades; “Fujin”, the mega cannon of the winds; “Hikami”, the hailstorm bringer; “Suiryoku-shin”, the tidal wave of the waters; “Ikazuchiryu”, the electric blaster. These weapons were all used by Magnus in which he used them against the source of the virus. Kira was about to hit me, but I dodged in time. Somehow, I felt like I was waiting for something. Then, from the skylight at the ceiling… came the sword from my father, Magnus. It was his sword, Tamashi. Suddenly, Shinzo reverted to its old self, and started glowing as well. Tamashi and Shinzo… Combine. After what I said, the two swords then flew into the air. They slowly went to each other, and finally combined with each other. The sword is giant, but also light. This new sword is called “Ryujin”. My father knew that I was gonna craft my first weapon as a GS. That’s why Tamashi is the “brother” of Shinzo. “Ryujin… with my heart and soul, Eye of Death and Heart of the Archangel, I shall bring defeat to all who defy the gods above… Let’s go, Kira!”, I shout as I start charging at Kira. “Bring it on!”, Kira responds and does the same. Blades clash. The sound of iron bashing iron fills the entire battlefield. The lava creates waves around the whole battlefield, all centering the area Kira and I are in. I take some hits from Kira, Kira takes some from me. We are evenly matched at this point. “Take these!”, Kira shouts as she jumps back and fires fireballs. “That’s not gonna affect me.”, I respond. I then block and the fireballs just touch the sword and get absorbed into the blade. “Blaze Ball!”, I shout as my weapon switches to Cannon Mode, and blasts at Kira. Kira dodges, but gets hit by Blade Beam. “Ugh… That managed to beat me up a lot…”, Kira says as she starts to kneel on her left knee. She stands up again, and heats up. Literally, heats up. She bursts into flames, and starts to run towards me. “Flame Strike!”, Kira says as she tries to tackle me, but I dodge a few steps to the right. “Time to end this!”, I say as I start jumping and head to the top of the lavafall. “…Ryuge!”, I shout as I fire a blade beam in the shape of a dragon’s head out of my blade. “Kajiarashi!”, Kira shouts as she tries to counter my attack with a combination of flames in the shape of swords. The attacks collide and explode. Kira is sent back by the blast, but I stay on the spot I’m on. Everything goes silent. The people can’t believe it, but they did anyway. Kira took a blow to the stomach with Ryujin’s strike. I also took a strike from Kira as she stabbed my left arm. Kira collapses, while I kneel onto my right knee again. Tsurara then announces “This is final. The last spot in the council has been taken… by… Sol Kyuseishu!”. I… have done it! I have won the last spot in the Council! Once the battle was over, Tsurara went to me. “Well, I’m a bit impressed. You’ve won the last spot in the Council. As a leader in the Council of Magnus, what shall be your cover name? Kira’s is ‘Netsu’, Draknir’s is ‘Orkan’, Rhimstol’s is ‘Arashi’, Ekitai’s is ‘Kozui’, Kaminari’s is “Inazuma”, and mine is ‘Yuki’.”, Tsurara says. “Mine would be… ‘Bokyaku.”, I reply. I finally won. After I left the building, I went to my father’s grave. "Thanks for giving me Tamashi, Dad. I will cherish Ryujin, for it will give me the will to keep fighting…". As soon as I said that, a girl appeared right next to me. “Are you… Sol?”, the girl asks. “Uh yeah, who are you?... Wait a minute… Hana!?”, I respond. Hana, my little sister who went with my mother after Dad died. She also trained under Dad. Her weapon is also a Sacred Weapon. Its normal version is “Tsuri”, the nature-controlling SnS. Its Sacred version is “Chikyu”, the Earth protector of the GS. Hana can change her SnS into a GS by combining her shield and sword, with Nature itself as well. “Hana, what are you doing here!?”, I ask Hana curiously and loudly. “Mom… died as well… and her last words were… to go back to you… besides, I liked you.”, Hana responds. “Mom died too… I’m already sad… But what the hell!? You like me!? No! We’re siblings! We can’t do this! Ahhh!”, I reply as I start running around the city while Hana chases me. Mom and Dad, I hope you guys are watching above us… Category:Fan Fiction